


Stealing Hearts

by Vegorott



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: The Septiceyes are out on their shopping outing, but this time, it is the season of the hearts. Let us see how this group handles their trip.





	Stealing Hearts

“We are here Jim, to record the shopping patterns of the Septiceye clan.” Reporter Jim said into his microphone as he and Cameraman Jim followed the Septiceye egos into the store. “The holiday of hearts are among us soon and they are out on a mission to gather ingredients for the day.” 

“Groceries first and then we will look at the Valentine things.” Henrik stated as he pulled out one of the carts, holding it still so Robbie could crawl into it and sit.  

“But mom.” Anti whined, throwing his head back as he held out the word. 

“Do not ‘but mom’ me, I am not your mother, but I will make you hold the cart if you misbehave.” Henrik warned. Anti just muttered under his breath and crossed his arms in a pout as the group of green-haired men traveled with a purple haired one in their cart. 

“I bet you haven’t gotten Dark anything.” Marvin lightly teased when they passed by a sign that read ‘get a rose for your love’. 

“I have gotten him something.” Anti said. 

“What?”   
“My mouth on his-”   
“That doesn’t count. You give him that basically every day.” Marvin huffed. 

“But I don’t put chocolate on it every day.” Anti said with a wink. 

“Henrik! Anti’s being gross!” Marvin called out. 

“He’s always being gross, Marvin.” Henrik stated as he grabbed a box of cereal, reading the back of it. “This is just sugar in fluffy form.” He sighed, returning the box. Henrik sighed when he heard a soft whimper from the cart. “Fine. But you are following the recommended servings.” The doctor said and handed Robbie the box, the zombie giggling happily as he hugged the brightly colored box. 

“I think he just wanted the box.” Chase chuckled. 

“Maybe.” Robbie shimmed a little and got more comfortable in the cart, the food items moving around him and the frozen items pressing against him, but he couldn’t feel it. 

“The purple-eye seems to find the cereal appealing, let’s investigate the food.” Reporter Jim shuffled with Cameraman Jim right behind him and he started to poke at the boxes on display with his microphone. 

“JJ, are we out of milk?” Henrik asked the mute ego. “I didn’t write it down, but we’re always out of milk.” 

“ _ House, inside, milk, there? No. _ ” JJ signed. 

“Anti. Could you and Marvin get two gallons of milk?” Henrik asked.

“Why does Marvin have to come with me?” Anti asked with a whine. 

“Because you can’t be trusted on your own.” Marvin answered for the doctor. 

“Oh, go huff some fairy dust.” Anti scoffed and walked off, heading back to the fridge section of the store with Marvin following. Anti paused when he saw an aisle that was nothing but bright pink. 

“Anti, we’re supposed to be getting milk.” Marvin said as a warning. 

“Oh no, I must have gotten lost.” Anti sang as he went into the aisle. 

“Where’s the good shit?” Anti said as he searched through the candies. 

“Henrik’s going to yell at you.” Marvin said, watching as Anti picked up a candy and sniffed it. “Anti!” Marvin gasped when Anti unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. 

“Shut up.” Anti said. “Making a scene is how you get caught.”

“He’s really going to yell at you.” Marvin huffed, crossing his arms and looking around. “Oh...” Marvin said softly when something caught his eye. He went over to a shelf of stuffed bears and he picked one of them up. The bear was fluffy, a light brown and it wore a baseball cap. It was also holding a large red heart that said ‘Be mine, bro’. Marvin couldn’t hold back his small smile as he held the bear. 

“That shit’s cute!” Anti yelled, making Marvin yelp in shock and almost drop the bear. 

“I thought we’re not supposed to make a scene.” Marvin hissed, hugging the bear to his chest. 

“I bet I know who you wanna give that to.” Anti sang, poking at Marvin’s face. 

“Stop that.” Marvin slapped Anti’s hand away. 

“He would  _ love  _ that.” Anti winked. 

“Stop.” Marvin held out the word and hid his face into the bear. 

“You’re fucking adorable.” Anti laughed. 

“I’m not getting it.” Marvin said, placing the bear back on the shelf. 

“Bitch, you gotta.” Anti said. 

“How am I going to be able to get it without Chase seeing?” Marvin asked. “It’s a stupid idea anyway...he doesn’t like me like that.” Marvin scuffed his foot against the ground. 

“Y’all are a bunch of stupid mother fuckers.” Anti grabbed Marvin’s face and leaned in. “He likes you. You like him. Buy the fucking bear.” 

“But he’ll see it.” Marvin felt his cheeks getting squished more. 

“I have an idea.” Anti said with a grin. He cupped Marvin’s ear with a hand and whispered a plan to him. 

“I don’t know.” Marvin looked at the bear. 

“Live a little Marvy. I’m sure Chase would be impressed.” Anti added the second part with a light chuckle. 

“You think?” Marvin was thankful for his mask, his face warming up. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Let’s get the cart.” Marvin chuckled as Anti picked up the bear. 

“Did you two get lost or something?” Jackieboy asked, seeing Anti and Marvin walking up to them. 

“You made Marvin carry both gallons?” Chase asked with a huff, taking them from the magician. 

“ _ You, hold, what? _ ” JJ asked. 

“Nothing.” Anti sang. 

“I don’t believe you.” Jackieboy said. 

“Hey, Chase. Use this when the time comes.” Marvin said in a whisper, handing Chase a small gray ball after he squeezed the milk jugs under Robbie’s legs. 

“Why would I-”

“You’ll see.” Marvin said with a smile. 

“Hey, Robbie, do you want Marvin to join you in the cart?” Anti asked, walking around the other Septiceyes so they couldn’t see the bear he was holding. 

“Why?” Robbie asked. 

“We’re gonna play a game.” Anti chuckled. 

“Game!?” Robbie perked up and moved so Marvin would join him.

“What are you doing?” Henrik asked as he came back to the cart, a container of coffee in his hands. “Anti!” He scolded when Anti took the coffee from him, tossed it and the bear he was holding onto the cart and took off. 

“Bye hoes!” Anti laughed as he sprinted through the store’s gates, the alarm going off. Workers and security guards started yelling and running after the three and some of them looked at the other Septiceyes. 

“I’m going with now.” Chase looked around. “Jims! Come out! We’re leaving!” 

“We’ve been spotted!” Reporter Jim shouted, fumbling out of the display he was hiding in. “Run!” The two Jims took off. 

“And we’re off.” Chase said before throwing the ball to the ground, a large cloud of smoke engulfing them and teleporting the remaining Septiceyes out of the store. 


End file.
